


Time Can Reveal Your True Nature

by TokyoKitty



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alistair didn't have to be king of Ferelden? What if he didn't have to be executed for not being a king because someone else could take his place? he thought that he could only follow great people, but as time wore on, he discovered that he could be a great leader himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Can Reveal Your True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the attack on Ishal Tower and when they arrive at Lothering

When he first met Duncan, It was through an accident. Duncan had been looking for a different warden to recruit when he stumbled across him and a master swordsman practicing. He was quick and agile on his feet despite him wearing robes and he was almost two quick for the master swordsman to keep up and he knew that because every time the master would try to attack, he would easily parry the attack or just move out of the way and despite what the master did to land a hit on him, he always ended up with a spear to his neck. He knew Duncan knew that he would be valuable to the Grey Wardens and that was how he ended up amongst the Grey Wardens and meeting king Cailan. 

He knew that as soon as the king had laid eyes on him, he questioned Duncan on his abilities to pick the right people to be Grey Wardens because not only was he NOT wearing any sort of armor, he was wearing white robes and sandals and didn't have any gear that a warrior would have except for a spear. Nonetheless, he was welcomed into the Grey Wardens and that was how he met Alistair and the mage Wynne. Wynne and Alistair naturally accepted his unnatural appearance, with his long, waist-length brown hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin, but Morrigan had been a different story. As soon as Morrigan laid eyes on him, she thought he was another witch from a different part of Ferelden, perhaps the Alienage, but he assured her that he was just another human and he doubted that she, even now, believed him.

It was during and after their mission to collect darkspawn blood that Alistair and the other recruits found out that he could sense the darkspawn without the use of their blood and through their convincing to Duncan that he didn't need to drink the darkspawn blood to sense the darkspawn, but he still was given the pendant for becoming a full Grey Warden nonetheless. Those were good times then, but things changed after almost everyone except him and Alistair died, even Duncan. He looked over the village known as Lothering and then over at Alistair, who was standing with slouched shoulders and was staring at the ground aimlessly, and he couldn't help but feel sad for the poor man. He knew Alistair and Duncan were close friends and that was why Alistair was mourning Duncans death so harshly. He looked down the sleeve of his robe and looked at the rolled up drawing he drew of Duncan and Alistair celebrating their last day together with the other Grey Wardens. 

He quickly looked back up before Morrigan got suspicious as to why he was looking down his sleeve. Thankfully, she didn't notice anything and he half-listened to her and Alistairs conversation about people dying. He looked over at Alistair as Alistair said,"Two Grey Wardens can't defeat the darkspawn and Loghain. What are we going to do?" he said,"We need help from other allies. Before all this happened, king Cailan explained to me that the Grey Wardens had allies to help with the last blight. We should call on those allies to help with this one." he saw the clockwork turning in Alistairs head before Alistair said,"The elves, the dwarves. Of course, you're right! the treaty states that Grey Wardens can call on allies in case of another blight." he nodded and said,"Then let us find our nearest allies." during the time that they were in Lothering, he and the others helped the villagers and even managed to save the qunarri prisoner from the darkspawn horde that was rapidly approaching.

He and the others settled in a clearing far away from any darkspawn horde and set up camp for the night. He knew Alistair was still depressed about Duncans death, he could feel it in the atmosphere even if the others couldn't. He slowly pulled out the scroll from his sleeve and opened it up and stared at it for a minute, remembering Alistairs happy face from the night before the Grey Wardens had to fight the large darkspawn horde. At the time of the drawing, nearly all the Grey Wardens were drunk except for him and he wanted to capture the moment for his and their sake. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Alistair say in front of him,"Did you find something?" he looked up at Alistairs towering form in front of him and looked down at the drawing before looking back up at him and saying,"No. It's something I drew from the day I was recruited." he stood up and Alistair said,"Do I make you nervous or something? you seem awfully quiet around me." 

He said,"Of course not. I've fought other men taller than you. Besides, it depends on if I want to talk or not." Alistair made an "ohh" noise before saying,"Can I see it? the thing in your hand, I mean. I mean, it's alright if you don't want to show it to me, you don't have to if you don't want to." he chuckled quietly before slowly handing Alistair the drawing. He watched Alistair stare at the drawing for a few moments before Alistair said,"This is really good, I could never draw this well. Is it a gift for somebody or are you just keeping it as a prized possession?" he shifted in his spot before saying,"Well, at first it was suppose to be a prized possession. But then this happened.." Alistair looked up at him with a surprised look on his face as he said,"Is it for me?" he couldn't help but be baffled at how quickly Alistair had put it together because Alistair reminded him of a puppy who couldn't really remember that much but still got excited over the smallest things. He uncontrollably blushed as he looked away and said,"Yes." out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alistair smile widely before he was suddenly crushed in a bear hug.

He was picked up off the ground and spun around like a ragdoll as Alistair said,"I love it! I love it! I love it!" suddenly he heard Morrigans voice beside them,"My, my. What is going on over here? a love affair of some sorts?" he suddenly stopped spinning and then was dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. He heard Alistair say,"What? no! i was just excited that i got a gift is all." he heard Morrigan then say,"Is that so? is that also why you were groping his behind like a pair of ripe fruit?" he stared up at Alistair in disbelief, not believing what he was hearing. If Alistair was groping his rear, then he didn't notice it because he was too busy being dizzy from the spinning.

Alistair looked down at him in embarrassment and panic and said,"No, of course not! she's just making that up to embarrass me!" Morrigan laughed and said,"If you say so. Now, if you don't mind, i'm going to go back to my tent." after she left, Alistair quickly helped him up and brushed off any dirt that could've gotten on him before saying,"I apologize for spinning you around like that. I was just really happy that I got a gift. It really means a lot to me, especially after all the things that happened..and..and...." he saw the happiness in Alistairs eyes disappear once again and this time his eyes started to tear up. He felt his motherly side, do men have motherly sides?, kick in and he found himself reaching up to pull Alistairs head onto his shoulder as he patted and rubbed Alistairs back comfortingly. He felt Alistair pull him in closer and hug him tightly as any child would with their mother and Alistairs crying was just loud enough to where he could hear it but no one else could. He soothingly ran his fingers through Alistairs hair and it was a while before Alistairs crying stopped and they pulled away.

Alistair was left standing there awkwardly as he said,"I'm sorry, I've been holding that in all day and it was nice to finally get it out." he smiled softly and said,"It was no problem Alistair. You're still as manly as ever." Alistair chuckled a little bit at the joke before awkward silence filled the air. He knew Alistair wanted something more from him besides just a friendly conversation and that was why he said,"...Do you want me to comfort you in the privacy of the tent?" Alistair blushed, which made his face even redder, and said,"Will you?" he nodded and Alistair smiled a little more, taking his hand and leading him to his tent like a little child would to show his parents a surprise. As soon as they got in the tent, Alistair made himself comfortable by taking off his armor, leaving him in his briefs, and he couldn't help but feel awkward at seeing Alistair in only his briefs. He took off his robe, leaving him also in just briefs, and they both sat down on Alistairs thin blankets. 

That night, he spent the night with Alistair in his tent and while they both lay there under the warmth of the blanket, with Alistair cuddled up to him like a puppy, he felt the connection between him and Alistair grow stronger and he smiled and held Alistair closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 


End file.
